


梳妆台

by CynthiaEmrys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaEmrys/pseuds/CynthiaEmrys
Summary: Lady Loki警告
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	梳妆台

眼线笔。她把大多数我叫不上名字的、属于她自己的瓶瓶罐罐都带走了。我花了一会儿才从这小玩意儿的标签上知道“眼线笔”这个词。不止一次地，我看着她用这个细细地描画。她不像在打扮，倒像在掩饰。她压下眼角以便增加神情中的楚楚动人，某种任性的、引诱似的动人；勾挑眼尾则平添了娇媚。她含笑的绿眼睛是如此地易于使人甘愿沉沦。光彩流转的翠绿，最名贵的宝石也及不上万一。天哪，好像我真的见过那些宝石一样，一个籍籍无名的医生，他的情人至多能从他这里得到一些漂亮的玻璃珠子。

口红。还剩一支，我旋开它，发现里面几乎空了。口红被用来勾勒微笑，削弱她的轻薄锋利。参加签售会的读者想见到温柔优雅、知书达理的美人。重要的不是你是谁，而是你是否符合期待。理论上，神就是这么被创造的。她拥有不止一支口红。她涂上它们中的一支，然后给我一个留下印痕的吻。然后她出门，消失一个白天或半个夜晚，最后重新出现在我怀里。  
口红是所有化妆品里最容易脱落的。一枚苹果，瓷杯的边沿，浅浅的亲吻，甚至说话和呼吸都会让颜色褪去。我希望是我让它剥落，我希望是我让她的嘴唇重新红艳。

她像一个谜语一样潜入我的生活。一天清晨，我在面包店遇到她。我递给她咖啡，她没有接，就着我的手拧开瓶盖。一周后她带着全部家当挤进我的小公寓。她比我矮一点儿，在女人中算得上高挑。她轻佻、热烈、满怀好奇又锋芒毕露，如同一团野火；她懒散而任性，显得满不在乎，又被错综复杂的矛盾包围。她是如此、如此地美丽。  
这一切都是我所不具备的。我爱她。

卷发棒。这个被留下，或许仅仅因为它相对没有那么方便带走。她把它弄得滚烫，然后反复地卷绕她刚刚洗过的、微微湿润的长发，它们不再冰凉。我想念她的黑发，它们垂落到我颈侧肩头、缠绕在我指尖的触感。她因此裸露的脖颈和肩头，我用嘴唇膜拜它们，看着苍白的肌肤浮上血色，她为此闭上眼睛，如同决定忘却一切。

有一天她在梳头发，我正做着午饭，她有点儿好奇，又有点儿怜悯地看着我。我察觉到了她的目光，“有空不如来帮我。”她走了过来，却没有接管灶台的意愿，“黑椒汁放多了。”  
我开始感到烦躁，“那我们可以点外卖。”她对我微笑，“那我还会恨你的。”她有时候叫我摸不着头脑，尽管我怀疑所谓的“恨”只是一种修辞手法，她偏爱戏剧化。  
不过她还是吃掉了我做的午饭，黑椒汁确实放多了，但是对味道没有太大影响。她吃饱喝足，玩弄着我的手指。

镜子。她坚持要买这个梳妆台，就因为这面镜子。它镂花的黄铜镜框带着略显造作的精致和毫无必要的昂贵，总之与这间阴暗破旧的小公寓格格不入。她付了钱，她是成功的作家。镜子让这间屋子有了油画般的质感，忠实地反映出她如何颤抖地为我敞开自己，用身体诉说秘密。她睁大眼睛。雾气朦胧了宝石，那里面映出我，一个瘸腿的凡夫俗子，灰眼睛暗淡无光。  
“我爱你。”她断断续续地说，叹息被撞得支离破碎，“我爱你。”她看起来几乎是惊惧的，她看起来如此脆弱，犹如终于鼓足勇气，递出用于伤害她的许诺，又始终难以置信；犹如把自己当作祭品献给神明。我俯身亲吻她，“我知道。我爱你。”这里存在着爱情和欲望。我爱你，原谅我吧。

润肤乳。牛奶、柑橘、蜂蜜和青瓜，是不是还有别的味道？我打着圈抚摸你变得温热的身体，摩挲你瘦削光滑的背脊，从颈椎一节节按到尾椎。你一言不发，脸颊磨蹭着我的侧颈，我感觉到你急促湿润的呼吸。你原本闻起来气味芳苦，茶叶、药草、湖水和森林的气味。牛奶、柑橘、蜂蜜和青瓜，你只是披着这凡间的外衣。这没必要。

唇膏。你交替使用玫瑰和薄荷味的唇膏。玫瑰有种馥郁的甜味；我不喜欢尝到薄荷，这导致我只好在那些日子里更用力地吻你。我在你唇上啜饮月光和露水。

那一天你消失了，并且不再回来。我不想记录我的悲伤。  
为此我决定去挪威旅行。

是私设如山的锤基，借用了一点漫画梗（Donald Blake，一位凡人跛足医生。漫画里Odin把锤关在他身体里，又让锤忘记仙宫的事，以此教锤谦逊。后来锤去挪威旅行，找到了化成手杖的妙尔尼尔，成为雷神。）  
所以是啥也不知道的普通人锤和记得一切爱恨偷偷下凡的仙女基（？）


End file.
